Analyzing Abandon
by BlackAngelWings1010
Summary: "She knows what it's like to die; Escape from the realm of the dead is impossible; Death has her in his clutches," Pierce reads. Pierce's family minus Grandma and John read the books.
1. Prologue

As she walks in, she feels the tension. It's thick enough to cut through with a knife. Her eyebrows furrow at the glances all the room's occupants shoot her way. She swallows. Her mom, Deborah; her father, Zack; Uncle Chris, and Alex, sit, perched on their own respective furniture. Her mother clutches a trio of books in her trembling, strained, white knuckled hands.

Uh oh.

"Am I in trouble?" **  
**

Pierce's mom blinks. "Um... I don't know yet, honey." Zack and Deborah exchange glances warily.

Uncle Chris speaks up. "Look, Piercey, we got these books in the mail, with a note and no return address."

Pierce can't fathom what they're thinking. "So? Maybe someone just wanted to suggest good books to you," she replies nonchalantly, dropping onto the azure cushioned chair on the other side of the living room from her mom. It seems like the simplest explanation, so why was her family questioning it? "What did the note say?" she continues, as an afterthought.

Alex held up a off-white piece of crumpled paper. _"Dear everyone, assemble Deborah and Zack Oliveria, Chris Cabrero, and Alex Cabrero in the living room and wait for Pierce to come home. We felt that the kindest approach to this situation, as well as the solution to many deaths and illegal acts is to present you with these trio of books to read and prevent in the future. Now, don't get us wrong: We feel that Pierce should fall in love with who she falls in love with in the future, but we'd rather she did it with less casualties. Once Pierce is here, another will come and read with you. These books are about the future, although up until the cemetery scene has already happened. And we're sorry, Pierce, for stirring up your life, but it's better this way. Thank you for reading! ~the Fates," _he recited. All look at her pointedly. Pierce cowers under their gazes.

"Look," she starts, but her parents have other ideas.

"Pierce, do you have anything you'd like to share with us?" they chirp in unison. Pierce gazes around warily.

"Well, I think it'll be explained anyway." She slumps back in her chair with a defeated look in her eye.

"Who are the Fates anyway?" Alex stares at her, questioningly.

With a cool rush of air, the front door swung open, and there stood, in all his power, John Hayden, with a determined expression. Golden skin gleaming in the light glimmering through the window curtains, and untamed unruly dark hair curling upward, and all that jazz. Pierce froze up. "Hello Pierce," he greets, and ducks his head politely at the rest.

"How do you know Pierce?" Deborah inquires. Her alarms are blaring inside her head. Red alert! Death metal goth head! Knows Pierce! Red alert!

"We've run into each other several times." John smiles. "I'm John, by the way."

They nod, seemingly accepting this as a suitable answer. "Anyway, here's the summary on the inside flap..." her mom begins.

**After the accident, 17 year old Pierce tries to start over. But even after moving to a new town and starting a new school, he still keeps showing up — always when she least expects him, but exactly when she needs him most. **

_He's psychic,_ muses Alex.

**One thing she knows for certain: John Hayden may be irresistible, but he's no angel. **

Pierce scoffs under her breath. "Lord knows that's true."

John shakes his head dismissively. At least she mentioned he is irresistible. His ego boosts a few notches and swells a few sizes. Pierce's parents eye them suspiciously. John is seated closest to Pierce's arm chair.

"Is that you?" Uncle Chris wonders, chin jerking in John's general direction.

"No spoilers," Pierce decides.

**But if Pierce lets he****rself fall any further, she may just find herself spending all of eternity in the one place to which she swore she'd never return . . . .**

**. . . his world: The Underworld.**

"You must really hate his place to think of it as the land of the dead!"

John visibly flinches at that. Of course she hated it there. He bristles.

"You have no idea, Alex," Pierce replies, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Still have nothing you'd like to share with us?" Zack peers at his daughter. Pierce shakes her head, brown hair flying like a shampoo commercial, repeating her previous statement to that question earlier on. No, it'll be explained later. "Like why you've been to his place?"

"I didn't have a choice," she states fervently.

"You kidnapped Piercey?" Uncle Chris jumps up from the sofa, aghast, his hands balling into fists. His eyes gleam maliciously. He looks like he's about to punch something... or someone.

"No," John says, bemused, in his light accent. "Never. She just ended up there." Pierce nods furiously in agreement.

"And left as soon as possible," she adds.

He turns his head so she can't see his hurt expression. Why doesn't she like him? "Indeed. That too."

"Okay. Who wants to start the first chapter?" Alex asks.

"Me, I guess," Pierce volunteers. She's handed the first book, and she feels the shiny cover, gazing at a picture she doesn't remember posing for. She's laying on dirt, in the dark, with a gorgeous, simple white dress on, and her arm outstretched. Her necklace is part of the golden font of the capital 'A' in _A_bandon.

* * *

**I really wanted to try this out. I've never done a reading the books before and wanted to do something new. **

**Just so you know-my Twi/PJO fic is on my priority list, so this won't be updated regularly. **

**This is set after maybe chapter three. **

**OKAY? 'kay? KK. **

**BTW, if there's anywhere I can copy paste the chapters_tell me because I hate writing them out.**

**Love you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pierce flips the book open, takes a breath and begins with an open mouth. John stares at her lips with lust.

** _Through every city shall he hunt her down,_**

**_Until he shall have driven her back to Hell,_**

**_There from whence envy first did let her loose._**

**_DANTE ALIGHIERI, Inferno, Canto I_**

"That's weird," Alex says. Pierce rolls her eyes and leafs through the pages, flicking them with her thumb as she begins to read aloud.

**Anything can happen in the blink of an eye. Anything at all.**

"You're worrying me." Deborah moans at her daughter. She didn't like not knowing much at all.

"You better get used to it, Mom." Pierce says, before returning her eyes to the book.

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

**_Blink._**

"You have weird thoughts, Pierce." Alex says. His eyes are bright, though, so he isn't bored. She eyes him with exasperation.

**A girl is laughing with her friends.**

**Suddenly, a crater splits apart the earth. Through it bursts a man in an ink black chariot forged in the deepest pits of hell, drawn by stallions with hooves of steel and eyes of flame.**

"Is this a dream? Or some sort of story that relates to your life?" Deborah wonders. She's leaning elegantly against her couch with Zack on her left. They're closer than they usually are, and Pierce notices and keep quiet about her dad's palm resting on her mother's designer pants.

Realization dawns on John Hayden. "This is the myth of Persephone."_ How appropriate, _he thinks, eyes trained on Pierce's face. He hadn't really kidnapped her; she'd died, in fact, and he was giving her another chance, to live with him on his island. And she'd re-payed him by tossing tea in his face. What a naughty girl.

**Before anyone can shout a warning, before the girl can turn and run, those thundering hooves are upon her.**

**The girl isn't laughing anymore. Instead, she's screaming.**

**It's too late. The man has leaned out of his ink black chariot to**," Pierce turns the page quickly, "**seize her up by the waist and pull her back down into that crater with him.**

_'Some sort of story that relates to your life?' _muses Uncle Chris. "So you were kidnapped?" What else would this mean?

Pierce shrugs. "Kind of." Everyone looks at her. Actually, basically she was the focus of their attention, so unless I say differently, everyone is staring creepily at her.

**Life as she knew it will never be the same.**

**You don't have to worry about that girl, though. She's just a character from a book. Her name was Persephone and her being kidnapped by Hades, the god of the dead, and taken to live with him in the Underworld was how the Greeks explained the changing of the seasons. It's now known as an origin myth. **

Alex laughs. "I wasn't actually worrying about her anyway."

OH. "Thanks," Pierce replies.

**What happened to me? That's no myth.**

"Yeah, but it's a mystery to the rest of us!" Alex exclaims.

**A few days ago, if you'd told me some story about a girl who had to go live with a guy in his underground palace for six months out of the year, I'd just have laughed. You think that girl has problems? I'll tell you who has problems: me. Way bigger ones than Persephone.**

Deborah and Zack look at her. "_Bigger _problems? We weren't even aware you were having many problems."

**Especially now, after what happened the other night in the cemetery. What _really_ happened, I mean.**

"Really happened?" Deborah asks with a warning tone.

**The police think they know, of course. So does everyone at school. Everyone on the whole island, it seems, has a theory.**

**That's the difference between them and me. They all have theories.**

**I _know_. **

"Are you trying to worry us to death?" Uncle Chris exclaims.

"What actually happened?" Alex wonders, excited to get the inside scoop. Pierce exchanges a glance with John that goes unnoticed by everyone else. He provides some reassurance.

"Well, I can't tell you yet."

**So who cares what happened to Persephone? Compared to what happened to me, that's nothing. **

"Must you be so ominous?" Zack protests.

**Persephone was lucky, actually. **Alex cuts Pierce off.

"How? She got kidnapped, remember?"

** Because her mom showed up to bail her out.**

"Oh."

**No one's coming to rescue me.**

"We'll always show up to rescue you, Piercey," Uncle Chris promises. Pierce smiles faintly.

**So take my advice: whatever you do?**

"Pierce giving advice?" Alex burst out laughing. His sides shake. "Now that's funny!"

**Don't blink. **

Pierce finishes, and hands the open book to John. He smiles at her, and she turns away.

* * *

**How did you like it? **

**Sorry this chapter wasn't even slightly funny and I didn't know what to do with it.**

**Love yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. **

**Wish more people wrote Abandon fics. That'd be awesome. **

**Since I have room down here, I'll talk about my odd need for a hairbrush. No i won't..**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold me back anymore**

**Let it snow, petting goats**

**La la la la**

**So i haven't even watched frozen or rise of the gaurdians and I still ship Jack Frost and Elsa. Does anyone, by chance, know the real story of the Snow Queen and where I could read it? I read it once when I was a chils, but I barely remember it now.**

**Sooooo so so so **

**Jelsa shipper, UNITE!**

**Anyone else think the Easter bunny is a kangaroo?**

**Just wunderin'. **

**Soooooo I'm working on the next chapppie, but its Annnnnoying where Im getting it from, copy paste stuff lol, because it cuts off in the middle of sentances and all that jazz.**

**LOVE YA ALL kudo congrats love**


End file.
